


The Second Date

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is respectful., Fluff, M/M, Second Date, its the 11th thing a scientist is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by one of my friends, who I will link here as soon as she makes her account. <br/>Just some Cecilos fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Date

It was their second date and Carlos was determined to keep taking things slow with Cecil. 

Cecil, being characteristically adorable, was not making this easy.

Cecil, who was sitting across from him in a booth at the White Sands Ice Cream Shop, wearing an aqua tunic made out of a gauzy material Carlos was not familiar with, black capris and what appeared to be ballet flats (after a year platonic interaction behind him he had seen Cecil in everything from his best tunic and furry pants, to a simple sundress, to his normal business casual workwear. He was well beyond being startled by Cecil's sartorial choices). 

Cecil, who's hair fell in a single glossy black sheet around his face as he smiled serenely between spoonfuls of caramel-almond-fudge ice cream and stories about his "misremembered" youth (Did he mean misspent? Or did he actually mean misremembered? Carlos did not correct him).

You see, Carlos' relationships tended to be haphazard at best. 

There were dispassionate exchanges of orgasms. 

Relationships that started when grant money threw them together and ended when the money ran out or the project ended. 

Relationships more to be eachother's dates for the increasing number of weddings they had to attend each year than anything else.

Relationships he didn't remember starting so much as found himself in without a dignified way of escaping.

But mostly it was relationships in which he dove into physically and held back emotionally. 

If things didn't work out with Cecil he didn't want it to be from lack of trying on his part. 

So slow it was. 

They finished their ice cream and left the shop, Carlos bravely taking Cecil's hand once they hit the street. He stroked his hand along the back of it, squeezing occasionally, reminding Cecil that he was here with him in that moment, not distracted by science or anything else.   
They started back to Carlos' apartment above the lab, where they'd left Cecil's car for the evening.

Carlos hated the thought of hearing that sad little "oh" from their last date again, but he wouldn't be inviting Cecil in, not quite yet.

As the approached the lab he said,"well, this is me." Mentally slapping himself for repeating that stupid line.

"Do yo-" 

Carlos leans in and kissed him, interrupting what was probably going to be another offer to join him inside. 

This was only a small step away from their previous kiss. It started off as a gentle brush, the friction of their lips warming him slightly. He cupped one hand around the back of Cecil's head, his thumb rubbing soothing circles behind his ear as it grew into a press, firmer than last time, both hesitant and full of longing. They parted slowly, Carlos pulling back to look at a slightly dazed Cecil. He stayed close. 

"Cecil, I had a great time tonight and I really like you, but I'm not going to invite you up yet, ok? I'm not ready. I just want to take this slow, ok?" 

Cecil bit his lip, but nodded, letting it slide from between his teeth. "I understand. Whatever you need. I had a nice time too."

"I'm glad." Carlos smiled and pressed another kiss to Cecil's mouth, almost as gentle as their first, but Cecil was responsive. His hand tightened on Carlos' arm and a small sigh escaped when they parted. "Goodnight Cecil." He whispered against Cecil's lips before hugging the other man, wishing he could wrap himself in the happy sound Cecil made from within his arms. Carlos released him and went to unlock his door.

"Goodnight, Carlos." Cecil replied, watching him give one last lingering glance before closing the door behind him. "Goodnight." He said, grinning into the (probably not) empty night.


End file.
